Unexpected
by kitkathampster
Summary: Sequel to Egyption Curse. Charlie and Hermione have some unexpected news, how will the be able to handle them.
1. Snips and Showers

Chapter 1: The unknown trap

Chapter 1: Snips and showers 

"There you go Char" The group of four who had just travelled half way around the world on hard brooms, gently placed the crate they were carrying on the muddy floor. "One Common Welsh Green safely delivered"

"Thanks guys" The red headed dragon keeper they were talking to knelt down to have a look. "So we have another female, it's a good job. We need another in the troop, but she will need to be trained up a bit. Her wings look good and nice strong legs" Charlie mused looking into the cracks to see the small green dragon inside. "Her tail is strong with the whippy bit at the end. I would guess she is three to four months old. Good size as well. Not long before she can join the troop"

"Beware Char, it's a fierce one" Charlie looked up in question when flames shot out the crate and sent Charlie backwards, landing on his backside. "I warned you, it got my robes" The man in question lifted the hem of his robes to show there was a singed patch of robe; some had even been burnt away.

"Good job this little one did not get you then" Charlie brushed himself off and had another look at the dragon. "Just look at her" Charlie said in ore "You can tell Hagrid cared for her, the scales are the right shade, and her eyes" He stood up a pink tinge to his cheeks as he realised he was ramberling on. "You guys sure you don't what to spend the night, we have plenty of room" He looked to his four friends hoping they might, it had been years since they had got together.

"Thanks but no thanks; we still remember the last time we got together. You would not shut up about dragons and how you were going to work with them"

"Yer that was when we were still at Hogwarts" All five of them laughed at the happy memory.

"We better get going; we need plenty of sleep before we go back"

"Ok" Charlie said a little disappointed but still glad that they came "Have fun at the inn, I might be down there later" They were staying at the inn that the dragon keepers drank in, it was only a mile down the road.

"See ya Char" And they walked in the direction of the inn.

"Now" Charlie said more to himself as he knelt down next to the crate "Where are we going to put you?"

--

Two hours later Charlie walked into his tent. It had been a tough day. After they had got the new dragon into her home for the next six months, she would not feed. They got her to eat but it took ten keepers and a medi wizard. As Snips (Her new name) had decided to bite some of the keepers when they came to close and several got burned.

He threw his wand onto the sofa as he walked past to get to the bathroom, turning the taps for a shower. He pulled his working clothes off his aching sweating body and put them in the wash basket. As he checked the temperature of the water, the muscles he'd built from the years of dragon keeping rippled. His skin was tanned from the hot Romanian sun, and burns streaked his body from not being able to jump out the way of the dragons flames in time. His hair was still the flame red he inherited from his mother and his fathers green eyes, along with the few freckles he had across his nose and cheeks. His body sighed when the hot water hit it, the steam that drifted over the curtain helped to clear his head.

He could smell the strawberry shampoo from the last person to use the shower, he could imagine her hands working it into her curly hair, and her eyes closed as the water hit her body and the small smile on her face while she hummed to herself. It was four years ago when they had started going out. He realised it was not brotherly love when Hermione helped him though the ordeal. It was only Hermione who could get though to him when he was having hallucinations.

It was only three months later when Fleur had given birth to the first Weasley grandchild Victoire, she looked like her mother but had Bill's green eyes and personality. Her fourth birthday was next week. They had already booked time off to go see her. It was another year before Victoire would have a playmate; Katie had given birth to Gabian breaking three of George's fingers in the process. Gabian was a spitting image of his father; George would sometimes call him his mini me. It was two months later that James was born, Ginny knew how Harry felt about not knowing his parents, and it was her who suggested the name. Where ever there was trouble you could find Gabian and James right in the middle of it.

Charlie's mind wondered to the letter on his bedside table and laughed at the contense. The letter was from his mum, reminding them about the party along with some other news. Ginny and Katie were pregnant again but this time so was Angelina. It was fate coming to bite Fred and George on the backside as both Katie and Angelina were pregnant with twins. He could not contain his laughter when Mrs Weasley expressed her relief when Percy had brought his partner home, but was shocked to find it was Oliver Wood. He was woken from his thoughts as someone came into the room.

"Charlie, are you in here?" A voice asked as she came though the door.

"Yer" He replied washing the last of the shampoo out of his hair.

"Bad day then" The voice said. Charlie could here some movement on the other side of the curtain.

"No just stressful" the curtain moved as someone climbed in behind him. "New dragon" He turned to see his wife for the past three months. Her curly brown hair was as soft as ever, her brown eyes were sparkling and she seamed to be glowing "How did it go with the healer? Is there anything wrong?" He asked worried. Hermione had been having mood swings, having trouble sleeping and not been able to keep much food down.

"Alls fine. I do have some good news" She looked at him before continuing "I'm pregnant" Charlie just looked at his wife, his mouth was slightly open as water ran down their bodies. "The healer is not sure how far along I am, but she will be checking next week when we get back from the party" Charlie started to jump up and down with excitement.

"I'm going to be a dad, I'm going to be a dad" He repeated over and over, getting louder and louder. He leaped out the shower and ran out the room still shouting and jumping. Hermione tried to warn him, but stopped mid sentence when she heard screaming as Charlie ran out the tent with nothing on still wet, shouting 'I'm going to be a dad'. She quickly dried and changed running out after Charlie with a towel in her hand following the trail of shouts and screams.


	2. Birthday girl

Chapter 1: The unknown trap

Chapter 2: Birthday girl 

"Uncle Char and Aunt 'Mione" Victoire called running towards them her slivery hair flowing behind her.

"Happy birthday Vic" Charlie said while passing Victoire the present they got her. It was a small box wrapped in red paper and tied in a gold ribbon.

"Come on, everybody's waiting for you" Victoire took hold of Hermione's spare hand as she dragged them from the kitchen and into the den. There was red and gold theme as all the banners, balloons and presents had been wrapped in the same two colours. Victoire wanted to go to Hogwarts and be in Gryffindor like her dad, so the party had to be in Gryffindor colours. In the middle of the room was a pile of presents waiting to be opened.

"Now that everyone is here, let the party begin" The twins announced. The pile of presents got smaller as they got opened. Victoire had announced as Charlie and Hermione were last to arrive she would open their present last. So far she had books, toys, clothes, bits for her hair and WWW products, all red and gold. The wrapping paper was ripped off and joined the growing pile were the presents sat before. Victoire's green eyes widened as she opened the small box, inside was a sliver chain with a locket on the end. There was something engraved on the front with a picture of Victoire inside. She gripped them into a vice like hug just like her grandmothers in thanks before pulling back from them.

"Did you what me to put it on for you?" Charlie asked bending down to her height.

"Yes please" Victoire squealed handing Charlie the box. Hermione lifted her hair out the way while Charlie did the clasp. It fell to low on her neck but it would fit once she had grown up a bit. "It's like Aunty 'Mione's but what does it say?" Victoire asked. Charlie had given Hermione one similar before they got married, it had the words 'My love' engraved in Romanian and a picture of both of them inside.

"Well it says Beauty in Romanian" Hermione told her.

"Mummy Daddy. Look what Uncle Char and Aunty 'Mione got me" Victoire fell over running towards her parents but Ron, Fred and George caught her before she hit the floor, but hitting their heads against each others in the process. Victoire just laughed at them. Bill pulled his daughter out the way when the three of them jumped to tickle Victoire, landing in a heap when they missed her, making Victoire laugh harder.

"Ok, ok. Its time to go outside" Mrs Weasley called trying to prevent what would most likely lead to a food fight. Everyone followed Victoire on her new toy broom with Bill and Fleur by her sides, Victoire was leading the way telling them to stop when she wanted and to turn this way or that, as it was her birthday she could get away with it, however she had her dad and all her uncles wrapped around her finger since the day she was born. After they were lead the long way round to the table full of food everyone sat down to eat. Mr Weasley gave up his seat at the head of the table for the birthday girl. Hermione sat next to Charlie and Angelina; it did not take long before conversation started. Charlie was talking with Mr Weasley, George and Harry about the upcoming Quidditch match. Angelina was talking with Katie, Ginny and Luna about being pregnant.

"You have so much to look forward to" Ginny said with a grin rubbing her six month bump.

"It may be unpleasant at times, but when you feel the baby kick or move it is all worth it" Katie said dreamily while she supported her five month bump

"Fleur would you have another baby?" Angelina asked a hand on her every growing bump. Angelina was already eight months, but as she was having twins Fred would joke that they needed more room.

"No" Fleur said her French accent nearly gone. "Bill and I think one is enough for us besides I was so moody, Bill would not be able to cope". The group broke into laughter.

"Ron and I have been trying for a year now, I'm starting to think it will never happen" Luna said sadly.

"Don't give up" Fleur said encouragingly "It took Bill and I three years before Victoire was born" All of a sudden Hermione felt light headed and queasy.

"I'll be back in a mo" Hermione said to Charlie

"Do you what me to go with you 'Mi?" Charlie asked worried.

"No its ok, I won't be long" Hermione made her way into the house. Her legs were unsteady as she made it into the kitchen, she made her way into the downstairs bathroom, as it was the closest, put the toilet seat down and sat down, putting her head between her knees. Her left arm was holding onto the bath next to her, the sink was on her right and the door was open in front of her. If anyone was to walk past they would see her. She held her head as it started to pound and her vision unfocused slightly giving everything a fuzzy edge. She hured someone walk into the house as sweat dripped down her forehead. Hermione started to worry. Why was she suddenly so ill, she knew she was pregnant but what it if affected the baby. Hermione began to hyperventilate as someone came into view at the door. She was unsure of who it was until they spoke.

"Victoire, I need you to go get Uncle Char"

"But daddy I need to go NOW" Victoire said in urgency.

"Victoire go now" Bill told his daughter. After Victoire noticed Hermione she rushed out of view. Hermione's stomach could not take anymore. Without warning Hermione was sick in the bath and collapsed onto the floor. The last thing she saw was Bill rushing towards her before everything went black.

--

Hermione awoke not knowing where she was. The last thing she remembered was Bill rushing towards her, now she was in a warm soft bed. Her eyes adjusted as she looked around the room. The covers were pale green and the room had dark green walls. On the desk in the corner were little models of dragons. She smiled to herself when she noticed the moving picture of a Common Welsh Green on the back of the door. This must be Charlie's Room, no one else was so absorbed with dragons, particular the Common Welsh Green. With a bang the door opened and three children ran into the room, followed seconds later by Fred and George.

"Come on out of here" George said

"Grandmum said not to come in here as Aunt 'Mione needs her sleep" Fred said while bending down next to the bed as Gabian and James had hid under the bed.

"We can play hide and seek in another room, you better be quick as Fred and I are counting again. If you are not out of here by the time we look for you, there will be no cake" George said helping his twin get the kids out the room. In a flash the children were out from under the bed as quick as they came in, however someone was blocking they way out.

"What did grandmum say?" Charlie asked the three kids bending down to there level.

"Not to come in here" The said at the same time.

"And why is that?" Charlie asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"So Aunt 'Mione can sleep" Their eyes wide with portrayed innocence.

"So you better go before you are found" Charlie said moving out the way before Mrs Weasley found out.

"Thanks Uncle Char" They called as they ran off in different directions.

"We will leave you to it" The twins said before also leaving. Charlie shook his head smiling before coming into the room closing the door as he did so.

"How are you feeling?" He asked making his way across the room.

"Better now. What happened?" She asked

"Well you collapsed; it was really bad morning sickness. Mum was so worried she got a healer in" At this point Charlie smiled, his smile was bigger then anything Hermione had seen before. "She gave us some good news" He said taking Hermione's hand helping her to sit up.

"It would be really funny if you said I was having I don't know" She said mindlessly "Triplets" She said guessing. Hermione was prepared to laugh when the look on Charlie's face stopped her. "What you mean we have triplets?" Hermione asked gob smacked. All Charlie could do was nod. "Oh Charlie that's fantastic" Hermione pounced onto Charlie wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Now I guess its time to tell the family about our two month triplets" Charlie said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well help me up then" Hermione pointed out "I want to be there when we tell them, but I'm still unsteady on my legs" Once she was up she added one thing "And I would like some cake before your many brothers eat it all, as I am now eating for four" She said with a laugh.


	3. Tears over moving

Chapter 1: The unknown trap

Chapter 3: Tears over moving

_Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_We are delighted to inform you that the offer you made for Willow house has been accepted. Please can you attend a meeting on 23__rd__June at 3.30pm at the house itself to exchange the key to your new home. _

_Will see you there_

_Hannah Abbott_

"We have a house" Hermione whispered "We have a house" She said a little louder. She repeated the sentence over and over, but got louder and louder each time. Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table at the Burrow with one hand on her ever growing bump. Charlie had been offered a new job in Wales working with a new troop of Common Welsh Greens, he gladly accepted. They soon moved out of the tent in Romania and into the Burrow. Mrs Weasley had offered them the house until they found one of their own. The reserve had offered them a tent but due to the triplets they declined deciding it would be better to get a house. Mr Weasley and Charlie were currently at work when the letter arrived. Fleur and Angelina were visiting with Victoire and two month twins Tammy and Molly; Victoire was playing with James and Gabian, while Angelina was putting the twins to bed.

"That is wonderful dear" Mrs Weasley said in a kind of bittersweet tone, as mush as she loved having her children home she knew they would always leave again but thankful that they were now all within the country.

"Mummy what is wonderful?" Victoire asked confused. She had a red dress on with her hair done up in pigtails with gold ribbons keeping them in place.

"Well Uncle Char and Aunt 'Mione have brought a house" Fleur informed her

"But" Victoire said her bottom lip tremberling "But I what them to stay here" Full blown tears were running down her rosy cheeks. "I don't what them to leave" She sobbed though the tears.

"What is wrong with my little Vic?" Bill said walking up to his daughter lifting her up into his arms.

"Uncle Char and Aunt 'Mione are leaving us again" She sobbed into the fathers neck "I don't what them to go" At this point a sniffle could be heard from the next room. James and Gabian wondered into the kitchen with their eyes glistening. Victoires crying had set them off.

"But we won't be going very far. You can come and visit often" Hermione said comfortingly. "All of you" Hermione could feel the triplets moving around, like they always did whenever the house was mentioned. It was hell for Hermione when herself and Charlie went to view the house, they would not stop kicking or moving around.

"If you are on your best behaviour, I will have a word with Char and see if you can come round tomorrow to see the house"

"See, you can go tomorrow" Bill said trying to stop the flow of tears; it was at this point Charlie came home.

"What is going on here?" He asked confused. Hermione just passed him the letter she had revised moments before. "We have a house" Charlie dropped the letter, making his way to Hermione. He lifted her out of the seat and span her around; this was something as Hermione was now five months pregnant and as big as a house. "We have so much work to do" Charlie put Hermione down and rushed upstairs, when he came down stairs he was in jeans and short sleeved shirt. "Come on we have some shopping to do"

--

"Did you get much done" Mrs Weasley asked once they had got back from their shopping trip.

"Yes we did mum" Charlie said while Hermione clasped onto the sofa in the den "We got paint for all the rooms and some of the furniture" Charlie was rather pleased with himself. "And some stuff for the babies, better put it all upstairs" He said leaving the room.

"How are you doing?" Mrs Weasley asked Hermione, who had one hand on the base of her back.

"Fine thanks, my feet are a little sore and the triplets won't stop kicking or moving, but fine" Hermione replied "I never seen Charlie like this before" She pointed out.

"Well he was always like this. When ever his siblings needed him he was right there. Charlie has always been a family person, I'm just so glad that you will be having a family of his own soon" Mrs Weasley patted Hermione's hand when Charlie came back into the room.

"Here, take this" Charlie handed Hermione a glass. She thanked him after she had the first sip. Charlie sat on the floor and removed Hermione's shoes and socks before using his magic hands to rub her acing feet. "I used to do this for mum" He said while he rubbed. "Her feet used to kill her, especially when she was expecting the twins. I used to do it every day before her afternoon nap"

"It was bliss" Mrs Weasley said dreamily "It was rather funny when Charlie showed Bill and the twins how to do it. They were all in here, the twins looked confused the whole time, and it was even better when Charlie tried to tell them though letters" laughing at the memory. "I think you were out with Harry and Ron"

"They got it in the end" Charlie said his hands rubbing the ball of her foot.

"I know, but it was too late for Angelina. But the time Fred learnt it the twins were days old" Hermione pointed out.

"Yer" Charlie agreed "But he now knows for next time" He added with a chuckle.


	4. Willow House

Chapter 1: The unknown trap

Chapter 4: Willow house

As the months went by the bump of the triplets got bigger and Hermione got moodier. Every weekend the whole Weasley and Potter clan got together at Willow house and helped with the decorating. Hermione was given the role of supervisor while Ginny sat with her looking after her new born Albus; Albus had inherited Harry's dark hair and eyes. Katie also helped look after Albus along with the twins Tammy and Molly; just like their mum but had their dad's mischief. Along with her own two Emily and Jean; they had George's personality and hair but had their mum's bright blue eyes.

With in three months the house was finished and Hermione had moved in with Charlie. It was a great relief just to be in their own house. Mrs Weasley would come by everyday each time with a different leftover for them. Hermione had just put the latest meal in the freezer ready for tomorrow when she noticed Charlie had disappeared.

Hermione left the pale blue kitchen/dinning room to looking in the living room, library, basement and study. After not finding him downstairs she made her way upstairs, waddling all the way. She looked in each bedroom until she came to the last one. It was done up as the triplets bedroom. She smiled to herself when she noticed Charlie lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling. In the middle of the ceiling was a moving picture of two big dragons, one flame red the other chocolate brown with three eggs in a basket at their feet. It had taken Charlie six days alone to draw and paint the room. Each one had their own thing, the red one had bright green eyes, freckles on its nose and cheeks and big muscles like the man it was portraying. The other one had intense brown eyes, a locket around its neck and a book by its side.

"When the kids are born the eggs with hatch" Charlie pointed out his eyes not moving from the painting. "I'm sure they will inherit my love of dragons and your love of books, that's why I added them" His eyes hovered over the three eggs, smiling fondly.

"You will be a brilliant dad. I mean come on, if you can put up with your many brothers, sister, nieces and nephews then what will three little ones of your own make a difference" Hermione made her way to the rocking chair in the corner, supporting her back when she sat down.

The walls were set out like the reserve Charlie worked at, each pen with a different family member in them made out like dragons. You could easily make out which dragon was who, each pen had at least one flame red dragon.

Mr and Mrs Weasley had a table by them laden with food and muggle gadgets.

Bill had a wand by his side with money stacked up by himself and Fleur, who was sliver and had a blue uniform folded next to her with the Beauxbatens emblem on it, a little slivery dragon was playing by their feet but she had a red and gold scarf around her neck.

Percy had his glasses on with a badge saying 'MoM' next to a sandy brown dragon, a broom by his side.

Charlie had put Fred and George together next to their wifes, WWW products around them while four brooms lay against the side; Gabian was playing with some of the products while Tammy, Molly, Emily and Jean were on their dads' back, sliding down their backs and tail.

Ron had his tornados badge pinned to his dragon with Luna by his side, nargels flying around her head.

Ginny also having a tornados badge pinned to her was next to a black dragon, a lighting bolt scar on his forehead and wand by his side along with two brooms leaning on the side, James and Albus were playing on the floor. Each dragon had the person's eyes and freckles; they were also set as the colour of the person's hair.

Hermione's eyes scanned the room from the rocking chair. Three cots lined the wall each one set out with its own bedding, toys and mobile. The mobiles had dragons and wands on them. Over by the window was a changing table, looking out into the garden and the orchard. Over by the door was a chest of draws with clothes from Mrs Weasley and Fleur already inside. Hermione and Charlie could not wait till the babies would be born; they decided to wait until the birth until they found out the sexes, they did not care what sex they were, just that they were healthy.

Charlie raised himself onto his elbows looking at his wife. In his opinion she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Hermione seamed to be glowing, her curly brown hair flowing down her shoulders, having a slight golden tint to it in the sunlight. Her intense brown eyes always had a golden tint to them; they were looking around the room he had worked so hard on. Her hand was rubbing the huge bump of the troublesome triplets. Charlie was so content with himself, he had never been so happy. He was married to the most wonderful person on the planet and they were expecting three babies. Like the loving husband he was, Charlie pulled himself off the floor and helped Hermione up.

"I believe it is time for us to go to bed" Charlie said once Hermione was standing. "You still need your nightly foot rub and we have had a long day" He lead Hermione though to the bedroom, helping her slowly onto the bed. It was not long after Charlie started to rub her feet that Hermione fell asleep. He just smiled as he climbed into bed, pulling the covers up as he lay down. He wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her closer to him. He fell asleep with his love in his arms and rubbing the bump where the triplets were currently resting.


	5. Tantrums and contractions

Chapter 1: The unknown trap

Chapter 5: Tantrums and contractions

Hermione was resting when she felt someone stroke her hair. She was now nine months and very big, she was glad that the triplets would be born soon she could not take much more. As she woke she hured someone calling her

"Mi, come on wake up Mi" Charlie kissed her cheek, Hermione was always grumpy when she was woken up when she was pregnant, the last thing Charlie needed was his wife upset with him. "Come on Mi" He kissed her again, stroking her soft mused hair.

"What is it" She said groggily, at least she was not angry with him at the moment.

"You need to get up; our guests will be here soon" Charlie's hair was still dripping from the shower and he had a towel draped around his waist. "Don't forget we have Bill and co coming over" Willow house was only a five minute drive from Shell cottage, not that made much difference as Bill would always apparate over. Charlie helped Hermione get up out of bed when she was fully awake. Charlie would not change until Hermione was done; it took longer as she moved slower due to the added weight of the three babies. That left Charlie only ten minutes to get ready. Hermione was sat in the living room, her hair up in a ponytail and had a soft purple dress on, when Charlie walked into the room with Victoire in his arms, Bill and Fleur not far behind. Victoire had once again dressed in red and gold, her hair in pigtails. Bill had his usual dragon fang earring and hair up in a ponytail, but like Charlie he had jeans and an oxford shirt on with the sleeves rolled up. Fleur had her hair flowing down her back with a pale blue dress on.

"Aunt 'Mione" Victoire called from Charlie's arms. "I was asking mummy and daddy when would the babies come, but they would not give me an answer. When will the babies come?" She asked boldly. Fleur looked sympathetic with a pink tinge to her cheeks while Bill just looked proud.

"What can I say, she gets straight to the point, never wants nothing then the truth" Bill said sitting down.

"Well" Hermione began "We are not sure exactly, but it should be any day soon" This must been the right thing as Victoire looked satisfied with the answer.

"Can I see the room again?" She asked excited. Victoire would spend hours looking at the dragons, mainly the one of her as it had the Gryffindor scarf on.

"After we have eaten" Charlie said putting Victoire down.

"But I what to see it now" Victoire half shouted, stamping her foot her arms stiffly by her side. She was about to pull a tantrum.

"Not until after dinner" Charlie said mimicking her. Victoire looked at Charlie as if he had come from a different planet. This stopped her tantrum before it could get going. Bill, Fleur and Hermione just looked shocked; no one had been able to stop a Victoire strop before, until now. "It won't be long till dinner, then you can see the room" He said emphasizing the point. Victoire just nodded stock still evident in her eyes. Over dinner there was the usual chit chat. How work was going, the latest Quidditch score, Victoire starting school, How Hermione was coping with the pregnancy, how Charlie was coping with the moody Hermione. Part way though dinner Hermione felt a twinge, she paused eating thinking it might be a contraction, she felt no others so she carried on like nothing happened. After dinner Hermione and Fleur took Victoire upstairs to see the triplets' room. Hermione sat down in the rocking chair watching Fleur asking Victoire who was who. Hermione clutched her stomach when she felt a stabbing pain; Fleur had left the room looking for Bill while Victoire was looking at her dragon.

"Vic" Hermione called in pain as a wave of stabbing came back "Can you go get Uncle Char" The pain became unbearable. Victoire just looked scared at Hermione's tone. "Vic go please, I need Uncle Char" Hermione was practically screaming. Victoire ran out the room panicked. Hermione tried to take long steady breaths to help though the pain but to no success.

"Charlie" She screamed hoping he would hear her. Hermione started to panic as she looked at the clock on the walk, it had been 20 minutes and no one had come to help, the worst thing was her water had broke and the contractions were only a minute apart. "Charlie" She shouted again. The babies were on their way and no one was here to help her though it. She was relived when she hured the pounding of running feet coming towards her.

"Mi" Charlie gasped when he saw her in the rocking chair. He rushed over to her. "Mi what happened?" Charlie asked "Victoire has been hysterical we could only just make out that you needed me" Charlie tried to explain.

"Well" Hermione half shouted "My water broke and the contractions are a minute apart. Why do you think I would need you?" Hermione said sarcasm dripping on her every word.

"It's too late to get you to St Mongo's. Bill help me get her to the bedroom" Charlie called to his brother. Bill walked into the room supporting her on one side while Charlie was on the other. As they led her out the room Fleur was standing by the doorway, Victoire in her arms crying. Charlie helped Hermione change and get into the bed while Bill called a healer and got Fleur and Victoire home before coming back.

"What seams to be the problem?" The healer asked yawning. Hermione was about to shout at the healer but someone beat her to it.

"What do you think" A shrill voice shouted "She is in labour" Mrs Weasley rushed into the room followed by her husband. "As you are obviously still asleep you might as well go back to St Mongo's" The healer just shrugged before leaving the room. "Arthur, go get Percy and Oliver. We will need some help" Mrs Weasley stated before flicking her wand. A table with a bowl of warm water and plenty of towels conjured themselves and landed by the bed.

"Mum used to be a healer before we were born" Charlie informed Hermione when he noticed the worried look on her face. "She knows what she is doing, don't worry you will be in safe hands"

"Now" Mrs Weasley said once Mr Weasley came back into the room followed by Percy and Oliver who both had tussled hair. "Hermione when you feel a contraction push"


	6. Babies and Bets

Chapter 6: Babies and Bets 

"You are in big trouble" Hermione shouted. She was covered in sweat, hair sticking to her face. She was sitting against the head rest of the bed with her legs apart. Mrs Weasley was flitting around telling Hermione how she was doing. Charlie was by her side, holding her hand giving her words of encouragement. Bill was on the other side trying to support her back and rubbing at pressure points, this did generally help with the pain. Percy, Oliver and Mr Weasley were by Mrs Weasley with towels and water passing them to her when they were needed.

"Keep pushing 'Mi you are doing so well" Charlie told her. Hermione was squeezing Charlie's hand as hard as she could with each contraction. Hermione hated being in this state in front of her family, but they were trying to help. Her body shock each time she pushed.

"I WILL KILL YOU CHARLES WEASLEY" Hermione screamed. She knew it would not help with giving birth but it did make her feel better. She was just glad Charlie took it in his stride.

"I can see a head" Mrs Weasley said "Keep pushing" Mrs Weasley had a towel on hand ready to wrap the baby up. With four pushes Hermione's screaming was joined by the shrill crying of a baby. "A boy" Mrs Weasley called handing the buddle to Hermione. Hermione cried as she looked down at her son, Charlie's free hand came round to stoke the baby's cheek kissing Hermione's head as he did. Percy took the baby out of her arms to clean him up when the next contraction came. Hermione screamed with pain, the hardest part was the baby's head.

"Come on 'Mione last push now" Mrs Weasley was once again ready. With one last push the next baby was born. "A girl" Mrs Weasley said handing the baby to her mum. Just like before Charlie stroked the baby's cheek before the baby was taken away to be cleaned, this time by Oliver. "Ok, last baby, you ready?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"SURE" Hermione screamed as another contraction shock her body. She found this baby the easiest as the pain from the first birth had numbed the pain, along with Bill pressing her back.

"Another girl" Mrs Weasley said passing the crying baby to Hermione. All three babies were soon cleaned up and handed to their parents. Both Hermione and Charlie were crying while the rest had tears in their eyes.

"We need to think of names" Hermione said holding her son and one of her daughters.

"Well I have had some ideas" Charlie said looking down at his daughter. "What about Daniel, Hannah and Louise" He asked looking down at his wife.

"Love them" Hermione said tears still running down her face. It was nearing three in the morning when everyone left, they helped Hermione get the triplets into their cots now set up in their bedroom and change the sheets before leaving. Hermione was instructed to have plenty of bed rest, which in her opinion meant Charlie bringing food to her and giving her lots of foot rubs.

--------------------

The next morning a healer and a ministry official came to check on Hermione and the babies. The healer asked who had delivered the babies as he had never seen work like it. When asked why he told them the most experienced healers would not be able to deliver babies with the conditions Molly had. The ministry official went though the paper work with them and signing the birth certificates. Charlie took to his role of father like a duck takes to water. Hermione would catch Charlie looking fondly at the triplets while they slept. It was only a few hours later when Bill turned up with Fleur and Victoire.

"Where are the triplets?" Victoire asked boldly as ever. When Charlie and met them in the living room.

"Victoire" Bill warned her, looking stonily at her.

"Sorry" She said shyly "Is Aunt 'Mione well enough for us to visit?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes she is, but you have to be careful, ok" Charlie said looking at Victoire's big eyes. Victoire ran up the stairs and into the bedroom where Hermione was relaxing, her feet banging on the stairs. Over the next 30 minutes the rest of the family turned up. Katie and Angelina dropped their kids at their parents before coming over. Mr Weasley had 'found' a camera and started to take pictures of everyone with the babies. Everyone laughed at the pictures as Daniel, Hannah and Louise's eyes slowly turned to green. You could put the pictures in the order they were taken. Ron and Luna seamed to be the most thrilled about the new babies. Once they had left Hermione called Bill over.

"Bill, is that bet of Ron and Luna still on?" She asked, everyone in the room looked on at the conversation.

"Yes. Why?" Bill asked

"Well I have not put my bet down" She stated "I bet Luna in pregnant now and they will tell everyone at the next family meal"

"Ok" Bill conjured the parchment with all the bets on and jotted it down. "You sure about this?" He asked. "Once I have put it down you can't change it"

"Yes I'm sure"

---------------------------------

It was a month later and everyone was round at the Burrow for the family dinner. All they children were playing together in the middle of the den while all the mothers watched on talking. All the men were outside playing Quidditch, with Arthur refereeing. Luna was constantly smiling in a dreamy way while Victoire sat on her lap, reading to her. The men came in when dinner was called all of them muddy, they had to walk on the newspaper to the bathroom to clean up. Most of them cheated and used their wands. Laughter and babble could be hured over the table. Hermione was looking rather smug when Ron called for everyone's attention. Luna was sat beside him; she rested her hand on top of his.

"Luna and I have some news" Ron said looking at Luna. "Were having a baby" Everyone was looked on when Molly ran around the table and pulled them both into a bone crushing hug. Once they had been set free money was being placed on the table.

"What is going on here?" Molly asked rather shocked.

"Well mum" Bill began. "We had a bet to see when Ron and Luna would announce their pregnancy. And 'Mione won" Bill said passing four gallons to her. "The only women to bet as well"

"How did you know?" Harry asked, looking bewildered.

"Well if any of you have taken a closer look at Luna when the triplets were born you would have seen Luna was kind of glowing. When they arrived today the bump was only just visible" Luna nodded in agreement. Shocked that anyone looked that close. "How far gone?" Hermione asked, looking at the happy couple.

"Two months" Ron said placing a hand on the very small bump.

Hermione was rather pleased when she climbed into bed 32 gallons richer.

"Night love" Charlie said pulling her towards him.

"Night" Hermione fell asleep in his arms dreaming about the future.

(A/N. thanks for reading. Hope u all liked it. Please tell me what you think to it. Thanks to everyone following it and reviewed)


End file.
